


Ведьма

by henrie_cabieux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Light BDSM, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: Жил-был колдун, был он стар и решил обзавестись учеником, но нашел себе ученицу. Жила-была девочка и никого не трогала, но тут на ее голову явился колдун. У девочки был брат, но это уже спойлер...





	Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Работа адаптирована в рамках Зимней фэндомной битвы 2018 для команды WTF BDSM 2018: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563494.
> 
> БДСМ в очень завуалированном виде как и полагается сказке (легкие намеки на ДС, пажизм, очень легкие намеки на наличие других практик). Каннибализм – легчайшие упоминания в рамках сказочного канона.
> 
> Сказка была рассказана волку. И принадлежит ему, хочет он этого или нет.

Некогда жил могущественный колдун. Любому человеку мог он внушить что угодно и управлять любой тварью, мог создать любую иллюзию. И владел колдун буквально всем на свете, чего только мог пожелать. Но у него не было главного: ему некому было оставить свои знания, передать мастерство и секреты ремесла.

И тогда он решил оставить свой дом и отправиться путешествовать по свету в поисках преемника.

Он путешествовал много лет, посетил множество стран, но нигде не нашел того, кто мог бы стать достойным учеником. Дойдя до самого края земли и разочаровавшись, колдун повернул назад. Каждый шаг давался ему большим трудом, ведь нет ничего горше для великого ума, чем унести все свои знания с собой за черту, и все же он не утратил надежды и заглядывал в каждую деревню, в каждый город на своем пути.

И вот однажды, когда дом уже был близок, он проходил мимо одного селения и увидел, что на опушке леса играют двое детей – девочка постарше и мальчик помладше, брат и сестра.

Колдун очень устал за время своих странствий. Он остановился, присел на ствол побежденной ветром ели и стал прислушиваться к детской игре, где брат был драконом, а сестра принцессой.

Обычное дело.

Колдун улыбнулся в бороду и хотел было уже тронуться дальше, но вдруг девчачий голос остановил его.

– Надоело мне так играть, Хартвиг! – воскликнула она. – Ты скучный дракон! С тобой не о чем поговорить!

– Прости меня, Людольфина. Уже темнеет, и отец будет беспокоиться и искать нас. Вот я и отвлекаюсь.

– Я тебя прощу, если ты поклянешься, что мы никогда не расстанется с тобой и всегда будем вместе. Даже когда вырастем.

– Это я сделаю с удовольствием, милая моя Людольфхен. Я клянусь, что никогда не оставлю тебя – и когда вырасту, и в самой старости.

Девочка улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, и вместе они убежали в селение, так и не заметив колдуна. Тот же проследил за детьми до самого двора. Превратившись в вещую птицу, наблюдал он за детьми и на следующий день, продолжил и потом.

На исходе недели понял он, что нашел искомое.

Девочка была сметлива и развита не по годам. Разум ее томился в селении, окруженном непроходимыми лесами и горами, словно птица в клетке в городском доме. У нее не было книг, кроме Библии, такой старой, что грозила рассыпаться в руках. У нее не было друзей, кроме брата, потому что другие дети считали ее странной. Ей не с кем было поговорить, потому что взрослые побаивались ее ума и странных фантазий.

Колдуна же это только радовало.

Все равно еще немного, и сами жители назовут ее ведьмой и погонят от себя.

Так что все чаще стал попадаться колдун девочке на глаза во время ее работ по дому и в поле, прогулок и игр с братом.

Вскоре Людольфина приметила и стала узнавать огромную черную птицу с белым пятнышком над клювом, что, казалось, наблюдала за нею.

Поначалу девочка робела и всегда уходила при его появлении. Но в конце концов любопытство и страсть к изучению всего непонятного перевесили осторожность и природную недоверчивость.

Улучила Людольфина момент, когда вокруг не осталось никого, даже братца, что обычно тенью следовал за ней повсюду, и пошла прямо к черной птице. Но та и не думала улетать, лишь пристально смотрела на Людольфину, склонив голову набок.

– Почему ты наблюдаешь за мной, птица? Кто тебя послал?

Ворон и клюва не раскрыл – девочка это точно видела. Но каким-то чудесным образом слова вдруг появились в голове.

«Я долго странствовал. Путь мой был труден. Выслушай меня, маленькая Людольфина, выслушай и внемли.»

– Ну что же, если и в самом деле ты проделал столь долгий путь, я выслушаю тебя. Но стану ли слушать и дальше, зависит от того, что расскажешь.

Эти слова обрадовали колдуна. Говорили они о мудрости девочки и непростом ее характере. А в колдовстве эти качества весьма приветствовались.

«Долго я живу на этом свете, – начал колдун. – Я помню, как горы становились равнинами, а леса обращались в степи. Я многое повидал и многое изведал. Мне известны тайны людей, Народа холмов и Горных владык. Владею я знаниями, какими не побрезговали бы боги. Но я становлюсь стар, и нет у меня дочери, которая могла бы подать мне стакан воды. Не знаешь ли ты девочки в вашем селении, чьи руки были бы быстры, ноги выносливы, а глаза зорки, чтобы радеть о моей старости?»

– Может, и знаю, мудрость Мунина. Но что за девица пойдет в услужение к птице?

«Я, знающий тайны земли, огня, воды и воздуха, щедро сумел бы одарить таковую, если бы содержала она мой дом в порядке, а двор в строгости. Вернулась бы она после моей смерти к своим сородичам с несметными сокровищами в приданом.»

– Но что за девица пойдет в услужение к птице? – насмешливо повторила Людольфина, на все поселения окрест известная острым своим языком уже и в этом возрасте. – Всего забот твоих – чистить перья да клевать покойникам глаза. Какой дом, какой двор может быть у тебя?

«Я, знающий тайны материи и духа, дал бы той девице знания, каких нигде ей не найти в целом свете», – сказал хитрый колдун в ответ, ударился оземь и предстал пред Людольфиною в своем истинном обличье.

Отшатнулась было девочка, хотела бежать назад, к отцу и матери, да было поздно.

Колдун дохнул на нее, и сделалась она птичкой. Вновь обратился колдун вороном, схватил птичку и полетел на север, в самую гущу леса, к Угольной горе.

Страшно было Людольфине. Ее, ставшее крошечным, птичье сердечко так и колотилось о когти старого ворона. Но она тешила себя мыслями о том, что коли не сама вырвется, так будут ее искать. Не родительская любовь, так братская клятва приведет к ней Хартвига, ведь поклялись же они никогда не расставаться.

Они летели недолго. В старые времена что человеку было днями и неделями пути, то птице – минуты и часы лету. Вот уже показалась прогалина, да не на болоте, не в темном и сыром ельнике или трусливой осиновой роще, не в затхлой пади или гиблом буреломе, а в светлом сосновом бору, полном птичьего гомона, запаха душистой смолы и солнечного света.

Против ожидания колдун вернул ей прежний облик.

– Отпусти меня домой! – тут же крикнула девочка.

– Попадешь туда сама, в любой момент.

– Как же?

– Когда овладеешь искусством превращаться в птицу.

Людольфина недолго думала.

– Так научи же меня, твоя взяла! – крикнула она, и случилось то, чего и хотел колдун.

Древние слова клятвы связали их, и стала Людольфина у него ученицею.

 

Тем временем в селении обнаружили, что Людольфина пропала, а Хартвиг не знает, где она, и очень расстроен. Начали расспрашивать соседей, послали самых резвых парней по соседним селениям...

Нет. Нигде не видели Людольфину.

Вот уж и охотники вернулись, и лесорубы.

Расспросили даже двух ведуний, что жили уединенно на отшибе и днями пропадали в лесах и у реки – собирали травы. Ну, те и скажи людям правду: не видали девочки, но след ее в воздухе чуют. И будто бы унесла ее большая темная туча на север.

Односельчане махнули на эти выдумки полусумасшедших от одиночества старух рукой.

Скорее всего, девчонку задрал медведь, а может, приглянулась заезжим охотникам или цыганам.

Никто особо и не жалел о ней – Людольфина была странной и всякий в ней чуял чужую.

И только Хартвиг решил уйти из дома, чтобы искать ее.

Дождавшись ночи, он тайком взял с кухни ломоть хлеба, пару яблок. Подумав, прихватил из кладовой и свечи – ведь ночью в лесу темно. А потом выбрался через окно в сад и, крадучись, направился в сторону темной опушки. И верно дошел бы до лесу, если б не дедушка Ханс, сельский звонарь, заполночь возвращавшийся с отпевания да задержавшийся у невестки понянчить внука.

Заметил его Ханс, ухватил за вихор и так вернул родителям.

Ох и крику было, и слез!

Никуда не пустили Хартвига.

– Нет больше твоей Людольфины, – сказали. – Забудь как не было.

Хартвиг долго плакал. Пару раз снова пытался убежать на поиски, ночами звал и искал сестру в кровати, был порот и в конце концов сдался, когда мать укорила его, что не должно бросать стариков-родителей, у которых и нет больше никого.

 

Людольфина тем временем постигала колдовскую премудрость. Знания легко давались ей. Чудные дела: порою ляжет спать, а наутро знает еще больше, чем накануне.

День же начинался всегда одинаково.

Она вставала, занималась нехитрым хозяйством – куда там против батюшкиных шести коров да овец со свиньями, да гусей с курами, да маслобойни с омшаником! – и готовила завтрак.

После еды колдун уводил ее в лес.

Учил там деревья да травы слушать, птицу со зверем видеть, ведать воду и землю.

К обеду возвращались всегда, а потом уж как получится. Когда над книгами древними засидятся, когда всю ночь носит ее в когтях колдун – показывает диковинные страны, людей и животных невиданных, чуждые веры и волшебства.

Но никогда не летали они к дому.

А Людольфина не просила.

Брата ждала.

Да только того все не было.

 

Так год прошел, а за ним еще один, и еще...

Вот Людольфина уж и невестой глядит.

Пришла она к учителю своему и стала проситься в родную сторону.

– Не закончил я тебя учить еще, – проворчал колдун. – Для чего тебе назад?

– Жениха себе выбрать, чтобы ждал меня до срока!

– Врешь, девчонка. Как есть врешь.

– К отцу-матери пусти, хочу весточку им передать.

– Неправда. Говори, для чего просишься.

– Хочу брата увидеть и в глаза ему посмотреть.

– Забыл тебя твой брат. Один он у родителей остался. Работает, помогает и служит им отрадой и утешением.

– Врешь ты все, учитель, как есть врешь! – парировала она.

Достал тогда тот зеркало, провел по нему рукой и передал ученице. Глянула Людольфина, а за стеклом селение родное, праздник, все гуляют, веселятся. Вон и отец, и мать ее, а вон и братишка... да какое там «братишка» – брат. Вырос как... Похорошел. Год-два – и женихом объявят.

Дунула тут в зеркало девушка по-особенному, по-колдовскому – зашептали вокруг людей деревья и травы: «Людольфффинаааа».

Нет, не слышат.

Не ждут.

Забыли.

Забрал колдун зеркало из обессилевших пальцев.

– Теперь, коли убедилась, расскажу тебе, как в зеркале видеть все, что пожелаешь. Готова ли слушать?

– Да. Я готова.

 

С того часа поселилась в ее сердце тоска, отравленная обидой и злобой. Захотелось Людольфине знать больше. Как избавлять людей от страданий, колдун уже успел ее научить. Теперь хотелось ей знать, как их причинить.

И тогда принесла Людольфина новую клятву учителю, клятву, которая давала тому полную власть.

Колдун-то и рад: дело это такое, ведовское, что палка о двух концах – нельзя постичь науку полностью, не познав обе стороны.

Стал он теперь учить девушку в полную силу.

И не ведунским нехитрым премудростям – как скот свести да женишка чужого приворожить, а черным рунам и потаенным знаниям. Где какой яд растет, как человека заставить сделать все по воле твоей, как в могилу свести, как из нее же поднять, где какие проклятья использовать, а где – заклятья. Зверем-птицей научил оборачиваться, рыбой-травой научил становиться. Научил читать тайные следы и знаки, чтобы опознавать других носителей знания. Научил и скрываться от них.

Вскоре умела Людольфина читать звезды и светила, понимать тайные знаки природы.

Постигла она и иную науку – и постигла ее с радостью, ибо послушание и исполнение воли колдуна давно уж было ей не только привычно, но и по нраву, а похвала его скупая и одобрение дороже любых ценностей. И служила она ему с радостью, не думая ни о чем и чувствуя себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

 

Многое дал ей колдун, исполнил свое обещание и ничего не утаил от способной и прилежной Людольфины. Но время все шло, и однажды он почувствовал, что пришло время, отдал органиструм* свой, символ гильдии, к которой принадлежал, и научил словам преображения.

– Зная имя, любого превратишь ты во что пожелаешь. И слово твое не сможет отменить никто, кроме тебя же самой... Людольфина, ты была мне как дочь родная. Ныне же время оставить дом мой и двор тебе. Освобождаю тебя от твоего слова, отныне ты сама себе хозяйка.

– Но куда же ты пойдешь? – растерянно спросила молодая ведьма. – Останься со мною. Я скрашу твою старость.

– Дорога приведет меня сама к новому дому, подскажет, куда идти. А с тобой остаться я не могу. Таков наш обычай. Прощай.

Обернулся старый колдун вороном и вылетел в окно.

 

Стала Людольфина жить одна.

Грустила довольно долго: успела она всем сердцем привязаться к учителю и даже полюбить его.

Но в самом деле было так заведено у ведунов – каждый из них ходил своими тропами.

Справила она хозяйские дела, заперла дом, наказала его беречь големам-помощникам, домовым, амбарным, овинным наказала присматривать за домом-скотиной. А сама перекинулась волчицею и направилась к родному дому.

Бежала три дня и три ночи – дорогу-то давно уж знала.

Начало тем временем холодать и подмораживать. Что же делать? В селение сунуться никак – пусть и колдунья, а порвут свои же собаки, не признав человека за духом исконного врага. Превратилась тогда Людольфина в ласку и незамеченной просочилась в отчий дом. А там почти ничего не изменилось! Воспоминания нахлынули на нее. То было бы диво, если бы кто увидел – сидит зверь посреди комнаты и умывается слезами... Нюхает запахи родные – сухую траву, дубовые ветви, шерсть и дерево. У очага греется.

Забылась Людольфина, вновь стала человеком и протянула к огню иззябшие руки.

– Кто ты такая?

Девушка узнала бы этот голос и в старости!

– Хартвиг!

Она оставила его ребенком. Теперь же перед нею был статный юноша. Но он не узнавал ее.

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? Как в дом проникла?! – юноша нахмурился, в руке уж откуда ни возьмись цеп зажат.

– Кто там, Хартвиг?

Людольфина смотрела и не верила. Женился. Вырос. Забыл. Хотя клялись вместе быть и помнить друг о друге.

– Хартвиг. Я сестра твоя, Людольфина.

– Умерла моя сестра много лет назад. Ее волки загрызли в лесу. А ты кто такая, я не знаю. Должно быть, ты ведьма?!

– Ведьма? – Людольфина рассмеялась, будто помешанная. Забыл. Все забыл. – Верно, братец. Я ведьма. Слушай, Хартвиг, слушай...

Хотел Хартвиг шевельнуться, выкинуть вон самозванку, да не смог – ноги словно в пол вросли. И все, кто был в доме и на дворе, тоже утратили способность двигаться.

А Людольфина органиструм взяла свой, и загудел по дому вересковый ветер, зашумел лес, запел ручей.

Песню послушай, мой брат.  
Дети играли в лесу.  
Девочку встретил колдун –  
Она не вернулась назад.

Песню послушай, мой брат.  
В зеркале многих лет  
Время и есть, и нет –  
Годы так быстро летят.

Песню послушай, мой брат.  
Знание силой манит,  
Сила же знаний пьянит.  
Как поступить мне, мой брат?

За то, что забыл,  
За то, что не спас, –  
Не сержусь, но слова возвращаю я вспять.

Песню послушай, мой брат.  
Горных вершин чистота,  
Жизни простой красота –  
Не одна вернусь я назад.

– Слушай меня, Хартвиг. Три дня пройдет. Пройдет три ночи. И ты придешь ко мне – непобедимым воином. Отныне не страшны нам ни старость, ни болезни. Никто нам не нужен. Я сделаю тебя королем...

– О чем ты говоришь?..

– Дворец твой в горах, брат мой. А я стану жить у подножия твоего трона, чтобы мог ты отныне исполнить свою клятву.

Узнал тут ее Хартвиг, и сердце его затопили печаль и раскаяние. Но Людольфина уже покинула селение, двенадцать ветров подняли ее над землей и понесли в чернолесье к Угольной горе, домой.

А на Хартвиге начала каменеть кожа.

 

Спустя день Хартвиг простился с женой и родителями, потому что не мог больше оставаться с ними и выносить запах человеческого жилья. Не мог он больше и терпеть прикосновения солнечных лучей. Стоило солнцу только глянуть на него, как застывала в неподвижности та часть его тела, что покрылась каменной пылью.

И пришлось ему идти ночами.

К его удивлению, его это больше не смущало.

В темноте видел он лучше, чем днем, а лунные ночи придавали ему сил вдвое против обычного. Горы так и манили к себе: в пути он постоянно чувствовал их зов.

Совсем скоро достиг он жилища сестры своей.

Людольфина вышла ему навстречу.

– За то, что забыл меня, нарушил клятву, носить тебе нынешнюю кожу – не сносить. Будешь жить в горах, и род человеческий станет тебе вражьим. Время будет властно над тобой, и отныне придется тебе поедать в месяц по юноше, чтобы сохранить твое каменное тело цельным.

Это было наказанием Хартвигу за нарушенную клятву и напрасные надежды сестры.

Так и стало.

Хартвиг ушел в горы и вскоре сделался королем горных троллей, ибо не было среди них равных ему по силе и уму. Каждый месяц съедал он человеческого юношу, чтобы сохранить свое тело и защищать Людольфину от опасностей. А берег он ее теперь пуще глаза.

Людольфина же жила все в том же доме у подножия Угольной горы и тоже не старилась, ибо открыл ей учитель секреты долгой жизни.

* * *

Людская молва быстра.

Вскоре облетела окрестности весть о том, что в лесах больше нет старого колдуна, но появилась ведьма, а в горах постоянно пропадают юноши. Стали люди сторониться Угольной горы и окружавшего ее чернолесья, стало тихо в землях Людольфины. Вернулись в них птицы и звери. Никто больше не ранил горы Хартвига в поисках золота, серебра и каменьев. Очистились ручьи и озера. Редко-редко теперь человеческий голос нарушал воцарившийся в чернолесье покой.

И Людольфина заскучала. А заскучав, захотела она превратить горного тролля обратно в своего брата, поглядеть на лицо его человеческое, услышать родной голос. Но как ни билась ведьма, как ни старалась, не могла снять собственные чары.

«Что же я натворила?!» – в ужасе подумала Людольфина.

Стала она дни и ночи проводить за книгами, доставшимися ей в наследство от старого учителя. Но ни в древних фолиантах, ни на загадочных табличках, ни в пахнущих кожей или тростником свитках – нигде не смогла она найти ответа.

Тогда Людольфина обратилась в сову и отправилась в далекое путешествие.

Она побывала у великих шаманов Севера, у мудрых вещих старцев Востока, у близких природе и все в природе знающих людей Запада и у могущественных темных колдунов Юга. Но нигде никто не подсказал ей выхода.

Она летала между Севером и Западом, между Западом и Югом, между Югом и Востоком, между Востоком и Севером – читать великие таинственные книги о магии. Но и в них не обрела искомого.

 

Несколько лет спустя на рассвете она вернулась обратно, села во дворе и тут же обернулась все той же прекрасной женщиной, красота которой затмевала чары ночи. Но теперь эта красота не радовала ее.

Лишь мельком глянула Людольфина на свое отражение в окне, села на ступенях в дом, обняла колени руками и задумалась.

– Что же мне теперь делать? – с тоской спросила она воздух.

– А что ты успела натворить?

От неожиданности ведьма вскрикнула.

Перед ней стоял убеленный сединами согбенный старец, настолько древний, что, казалось, сними с него одежды – и он рассыпется прахом.

– Учитель?

– А ты кого ждала? Гостей?

Людольфина не ждала гостей. Но не ожидала ни увидеть его вновь, ни того, что покинувший дом горделивым вороном вернется седым лунем.

Сколько же времени прошло?

– Так что ты натворила? Рассказывай.

Как в былые времена, Людольфина омыла учителю ноги, накрыла на стол, сама забралась на огромный сундук и, пока учитель ел, обо всем ему рассказала.

Она думала, тот сразу ответит, поможет.

Но колдун отодвинул от себя тарелку, поднялся наверх в свою комнату, куда она и носа не совала с его ухода, кроме как по делам уборки, и улегся там в постель.

– Подумать надо, – пояснил он опешившей ученице, отвернулся к стене и уснул.

И спал он семь дней и семь ночей.

Во сне становился он все дряхлее и немощнее. Под конец Людольфина начала уже опасаться, что учитель умрет, не просыпаясь. Но на восьмой день он позвал ее.

– Твое проклятие потеряет силу, когда сыщется юноша, который не побоится твоего брата, сразится с ним и выйдет из этой схватки победителем.

– Что-то слишком просто, – усомнилась Людольфина.

– Ах, да. Этот юноша должен пожелать тебя в жены, – добавил колдун и, словно до этой минуты держался, чтобы в последний раз помочь своей ученице, умер.

Людольфина с нежностью и грустью простилась с ним и повелела големам унести его к реке и оставить там дриадам для погребения. А сама все недоумевала, почему такое простое решение не пришло ей в голову.

Да простого ли?

Кто захочет в жены строптивую ведьму в век, когда всем по вкусу фарфоровые принцессы?

Собралась ведьма в гости и пошла к брату со своими горестями.

– За чем же дело стало? – удивился он. – Я схвачусь с человеком в шутку и поддамся ему! И мы снимем проклятье.

Ведьма согласилась, но на душе у нее заскребли кошки. Ведь брат давно уже жил в своей каменной шкуре и мог при виде юноши позабыть о шутках…

 

Брат же ее волнениями не терзался.

Кинули по его приказу клич о прекрасной ведьме, что живет в лесу у Тролльей гряды, у подножия Угольной горы и ждет своего избавителя, который не побоится короля горных троллей и возьмет красавицу в жены.

И вышло так, как и опасалась Людольфина.

Чуя человечий дух, Хартвиг впадал в неистовство и напрочь забывал о том, что хочет вернуться к прежнему облику.

Немало прекрасных принцев, рыцарей, знатных юношей и простолюдинов сложило головы, пленившись красотой и умом Людольфины.

И чем дальше, тем все больше она отчаивалась расколдовать своего братца.

Шло время. Все реже приходили к подножью Угольной горы смельчаки, заросла некогда почти торная дорога. Вновь стало тихо и пусто в чернолесье и на душе у Людольфины.

Но однажды явился некий человек. Он постучал в ночи, в неурочный час, но Людольфина открыла ему, ибо увидела, что он ранен. Его правая рука завернута была в окровавленную сорочку и прижата к груди.

Ведьма усадила путника у огня.

– Что с тобой случилось? – спросила она, разматывая тряпку, чтобы осмотреть рану.

– Я нездешний, – ответил молодой человек. – Я заблудился в лесу, оступился, упал и попал рукой в капкан.

В самом деле, на руке явственно выступали следы металлических зубьев и не хватало небольшого кусочка плоти на мизинце.

Людольфина недоверчиво прищурилась.

– Как же ты снял его сам?

– Я охотник. Хоть в этом мне повезло.

Удовлетворившись до времени этим объяснением, ведьма промыла рану, втерла в нее целебный бальзам и перевязала.

– Оставайся-ка у меня, иначе попадешь к горным троллям, и они съедят тебя. Утром отправишься дальше и останешься цел.

Она поставила перед ним еду.

Слово за слово – они разговорились.

И поняли они, что друг в друге нашли необычайно интересных собеседников. К тому же, молодой человек был хорош собой и очень понравился Людольфине.

Ночные часы протекли незаметно.

Наутро гость ушел, и лишь тогда Людольфина поняла, что не спросила имени своего собеседника. Стало ей грустно – ведь вряд ли смогут они снова встретиться.

Однако вечером гость вернулся.

– Уж не заблудился ли ты вновь? – насмешливо спросила ведьма, но сердце ее запело от радости.

– Отнюдь, прекрасная Людольфина. Я вернулся к тебе, потому что мне по нраву пришлись беседы с тобой, и я понял, что если не вернусь – буду жалеть о том до конца жизни.

Людольфина недоверчиво рассмеялась, но слова эти были ей приятны.

Молодого человека звали Антал, и был он вовсе не так уж молод, как показалось ей ночью. Он помнил о мире то же, что и она, и детские воспоминания о смерти короля, о войнах на границах, о событиях в государстве у них совпадали.

Антал стал приходить каждый вечер, с каждым днем все раньше, до восхода луны. Они поначалу лишь говорили, чуть позже и миловались, но потом ощутила в нем Людольфина ту особенную повадку, что свойственна была и ее учителю. Любы были Анталу ее добровольное подчинение, ее искренняя радость служения, ее умение и желание признать над собою власть другого при ее независимом нраве и гордом сердце. А сверх того, что было меж нею и ее старым учителем, Антал многое новое показал Людольфине, и нашли они друг в друге родные сердца, схожие привычками и жаждою, словно созданные одно для другого.

Вокруг дома ведьмы стали все чаще встречаться волчьи следы – настолько огромные, что нелегко было поверить в их реальность. Но это не пугало Людольфину: она уж догадывалась, кем был ее неожиданный поклонник. А ведьмы и колдуны волков не боятся, и не раз в истории случалась меж ними и дружба, и выручка, и взаимопомощь

Прошло около месяца, настала пора луне сиять во всей красе, и Людольфина немного побаивалась очередного визита Антала.

Но он не пришел ни в этот вечер, ни в следующий. Напрасно она ждала…

 

Антал же тем временем, прознав, что за женщина перед ним, и будучи влюблен, пошел в горы к королю троллей. Но поскольку был он весьма осторожен и разумен, то в людском обличье даже и не пытался подойти к Хартвигу – дождался он полнолуния, когда волчья его суть становилась сильнее всего, перекинулся зверем и пришел так к королю троллей.

И молвил Хартвигу зверь человеческим голосом: «Владыка троллей, брат ведьмы Людольфины, я вызываю тебя на поединок!».

– Что мне в тебе зверь? Ни денег нет у тебя, ни земли, ни вкусной плоти.

Антал задумался, а потом улыбнулся страшной своей пастью.

– Скучно тебе, король?

– Страсть как скучно, – согласился Хартвиг. И было это правдой.

– Тогда сразись со мною в игре в шахматы.

– А что это за игра такая?

Антал улыбнулся и стал учить Его троллье Величество в шахматы играть.

Три дня и три ночи учил.

А на четвертую ночь выиграл.

И успел – сила луны как раз начала в нем убывать. А это значило, что вновь ему нужно было принимать человеческий облик, становиться волком лишь по ночам, когда луна выбирается в небо.

– Ну что же, король. Я победил тебя, и теперь ты свободен, – сказал Антал.

Хартвиг поднял взгляд от доски, увидел вместо огромного волка прекрасного собою мужчину и понял вдруг, что кровь впервые за много лет не застит ему глаза.

– Но… как же это? Я не понимаю. Разве ты не должен был вызвать меня на поединок?

– Несомненно. Но никто не сказал, что поединок обязательно должен быть на мечах.

Обнялись они тут и крепко пожали друг другу руки.

Поскольку был день, беспрепятственно покинули они каменные чертоги. И Хартвиг с радостью обнаружил, что солнце больше не обжигает его кожу, а сам он не превращается в камень.

Очень обрадовался молодой человек и поблагодарил своего спасителя, взял его под руку и повел к сестре.

Шли они долго: обычный-то человеческий шаг помедленнее будет волчьей побежки да тролльего галопа. Так что добрались они к жилищу ведьмы лишь к закату следующего дня.

Людольфина, уже знавшая, что чары сняты, ждала их с нетерпением и любопытством и, стоило им показаться в воротах, бросилась на шею Хартвигу.

Они крепко обнялись и долго стояли так в свете догорающего дня. Потом Людольфина пригласила их в дом, где уже накрыт был стол, и домашние големы переминались с ноги на ногу, чувствуя веселье хозяйки, а сердитые домовые то и дело принимались шуровать за печью.

Там, в доме, Антал попросил у Хартвига руки его сестры, но тот лишь улыбнулся.

– Сестра моя сама пускай решает, по сердцу ли ты ей. Я ей никогда не был указом.

Людольфина же с радостью дала согласие, ведь хоть и был тот волком-оборотнем, лучшего человека для себя ведьма не желала.

———————  
Органиструм (позднелат. organistrum), вьель (или колёсная лира) – старинный народный струнный музыкальный инструмент.

_ноябрь 2011_


End file.
